The Direction of Fate
by iluvorangetulips
Summary: This story is for: Cascade00 as a thank you gift! It's a different guy each chapter. Hinata's life changes with the different direction she goes if she gets lost she meets with Itachi-sensei, if she makes it safely home she finally speaks to Gaara, and if she is on her way home she crashes into Sasuke. AU/ ItaHina Chapter one, GaaHina chapter two, and SasuHina chapter three!
1. First Encounter: Itachi Sensei

_As I mentioned in the summary of the story this is a thank you story for:_ **Cascade00**, _she has motivated me into writing again. So if you enjoy my stories give her thanks so that she could know how much I appreciate her kindness! She gave me three pairings to choose from but I decided to choose all three instead!_

_These stories just came to me…okay the second one not so much and the third one I had a similar start to the story but, this one is new! It was made possible by a smutty shoujo…what can I say I'm into them now…_

_Itachi-sensei…yes…I like him a lot…_

_Okay, so I should put a disclaimer on here saying that: most of the things Itachi says are sarcastic he usually doesn't mean it. Such as saying precious he really means "the biggest idiot on earth" or student really means "pathetic excuse for human." There are always secret meanings to what he says. He says one word but he usually means something worse. It's just that he's a teacher so he has to pretend to be nice so he won't get fired. So the words he actually says have a different meaning in his brain._

_Also this is an AU story. What can I say I love high school settings blame shoujo mangas for that!_

* * *

**First Encounter: Itachi-sensei**

_Fate is a funny thing. There are many results the come out of one simple choice. One female has three different destines with three different males._

_The first fateful encounter comes from a change in direction…_

* * *

I believe I'm lost…I look around and these small buildings are pretty foreign to me. I stop on the sidewalk and rest my backpack on the pavement. I move my notebooks around and take out my pencil pouch and some binders.

That's right! I look in the small pouch on the right side of the backpack and find the cell phone there.

I push the middle button and it turns on for a second just before it turns off.

This is what I get for not charging it…

I'm really bad with directions. Give me a street name and I'll literally have no idea what language you are speaking in.

I sigh. Today isn't really my day.

"What do we have here?" I hear some dude say behind me.

"It's totally a chick," some idiot boy says, another one snickers.

"This is something out of a fucking shoujo manga," I mutter under my breath. "Are you going to grab my arm and threaten to hit me unless I go with you willingly?" I ask as I stand up and turn around to glare at the three boys.

They all look at one another, one shrugs his shoulders.

"Y-yeah," the semi-attractive one shout and his buddies nod their agreement.

"Guess what?" I question them.

"What?" they ask tentatively.

"This isn't a fucking shoujo!" I say before I drop kick the biggest one into the ground. I use the heel of my shoe and kick one with the back of it. The other watches me than runs away scared, but not before he's caught. I stare at Uchiha-sensei surprised to find him here. I turn my glare at him. "I didn't need your help," I tell him before he could say anything.

"…you were flashing everyone," is what he tells me. I shrug my shoulders not finding that important.

"I don't care. It's just underwear." I remark easily. I kneel down to throw my things back inside the backpack. I put it on my shoulders. I walk forward giving sensei my back.

"…you are walking in the wrong direction," he admits to me. I hang my head in defeat as my face turns pink.

"I-I knew th-that," I lie to my solemn sensei.

"My car is parked over there. Follow me so you won't get lost. Wait would you get lost from walking here to my car?" he ponders seriously. I stand still growing anger as he thinks over his question.

Do I really want to go with him? I mean…it's not like I hate him but the car ride will be pretty awkward. But then again I'm lost. If I move away from this spot I'll just get lost further. "I see you don't need a ride," he says as he begins to walk away.

"Sensei!" I call out to him. He looks over his shoulder his expression not giving anything away. "Umm…I'm sorry for being so rude earlier. I-I'll gladly accept a ride from you!" I shout. He gives me one of his rare smiles. But I hate to think that he won and I lost…

Now I understand why all the girls in school are hopelessly in love with him. Itachi-sensei is always hard to read. He doesn't give much away. The only things I know about him are: he loves his brother, he's a hard grader, doesn't accept tardiness and he pretty much ignores any advances by the female population at school. His only favorite student is Sasuke. But, he is always available if you have any questions on the lessons he's given.

So, for Uchiha-sensei to help me like this is pretty weird, I walk behind him. I examine his back wondering why he'd help me. I raise an eyebrow as we near a black luxury car. My dad has the same car.

I don't say anything about it. Does he make that much money as a teacher? He goes to the passenger side and opens the door for me. My eyes widen in surprise and a tiny smile appears on his lips. I rest my backpack on the floor of the car in front of me and take a seat. I was about to close the door but he does it for me. As he walks around the back of the car it turns on.

He opens his door and slides in I watch him out of the corner of my eye. I just noticed that he's out of his suit and is wearing casual clothes. If the female population could see him now, I wonder if I should take his picture and sell it at school. I also notice his thin wire framed glasses. He glances at me and I pretend to be fascinated by his radio system.

"I must ask you first, do you know your address?" I bury my mortified face in my cupped hands and shake my head quickly.

"I'm a failure," I admit as I let out my crimson face out of hiding. "Laugh at me sensei!" he shakes his head.

"I'd never laugh at you," he tells me. I feel my heart flutter at his words, "at least not to your face. There's something wrong when you laugh at a loser to their face. Don't you agree…loser?" I knew that was coming. My right hand clenches into a fist.

"You really want me to hit you don't you, sensei?" I reply angrily. He watches me and I glare at him.

"You're a different person at school, aren't you?" he questions me pretending to be interested in me.

"No, I'm the same. I'm surprised you noticed someone other than Sasuke-san. I'm proud of you Uchiha-sensei," I applaud the serious man. His eyes slit a bit as he continues to watch me in silence. I look away growing a bit self-conscious at his attention.

"Sasuke is an adorable little boy isn't he?" he asks me his expression and whole body sort of change. I watch intrigued. A happy expression appears on his handsome face. His body seems more relaxed and he just looks pleased to be able to gush about Sasuke. I hide my grin.

"Of course not," I reply with a fake happy smile. "He hasn't been a boy for the past ten years. What world do you live in? Uchiha-sensei you have a brother complex, you'll never get a girlfriend like that." I tell him, growing pleased with myself.

I feel as he leans towards me before I see it, my eyes widen growing a bit scared…would he get mad over something as simple as this? His face is mere inches from my open mouth.

"I could get any female to fall in love with me," he whispers in an airy tone. I had no idea his tone and voice and everything about him could become airy…this is something terrifying! This change shouldn't come so easily. I find my cheeks grow hot as I focus on his lips. "Sasuke complex and all…" I lick my suddenly dry lips as I keep my focus on his really nice looking ones. "Isn't that right, Hinata?" it almost feels like the air inside the car is electrified with sexual tension. My heart beats faster at all the possibilities that are happening in my brain, would he…could he…Uchiha-sensei pulls away from me. "Don't forget that Hinata," returning to his cold detached self and with that the tension goes away.

What was that? It wasn't…I stare at Itachi wondering what got into him. Was he flirting with me? I sort of wish he would've kissed me…WHAT?!

Who am I? I would never fall for this! My face, neck and ears turn bright scarlet with humiliation! I hide my face in my knees and let out a silent scream of rage.

Damn this obnoxious man! Curse him to the worst possible death! I don't see it! I just don't see what a female in her right mind could see any attractive features in this man!

"Are you a turtle? Are your legs your shell or something? You should really put on your seatbelt, I'm going to start driving," he announces to me. I reluctantly get out of my shell and buckle myself in.

I decide to look out my window. I won't be nice. I won't make small talk with him. I'll just act like I'm alone.

"You did well on the math test today. Yours was the only one I got to grade fully. Congratulations," I wonder what will be for dinner? I really want some miso soup right now. If I think about it I'm actually quite hungry. "Your score seems to be lowering by the minute. You started with a 95 but now it's down to an 80." He's baiting me. I won't fall for it! "70 percent," he tells me in a warning tone.

"I-it was very difficult!" I fall for his simple trick. He smiles at me growing happy that I'm talking to him. My clenched fist twitches with the desire to pound his face in. "I-I wouldn't have been able to pass without your a-awesome teaching s-skills-s!" I forcefully spit out. His pretty but creepy smile widens at my evident disgust.

"You really don't like me do you?" he asks me sincerely.

I don't respond at first as I think things over carefully.

"It's not that…" I confess softly, "you make me react in all the bad ways imaginable. It isn't hate though," I finish easily.

"Is it love? Hinata Hyuga is a naughty girl," he says with a teasing smile.

"It isn't love," I almost say _yet_, I'm not sure why I thought of saying that… "I'm not a girl either. I'm a woman sensei. A full grown woman." I feel my face brighten with shame. Why would I say that? I don't hide my expression instead I just leave my vulnerability out in the open for him to mock.

"How can I tease you with such a beautiful expression on your face?" he whispers into the silent car. "…If I didn't see you as a girl I would fall…" he doesn't end his sentence. I watch him growing more and more curious in what he wanted to say. Should I push him into saying it? I feel as my breath quickens with the possibilities of what he could've responded…

Neither one of us say anything after that. He turns on the radio and I listen as some jazz music plays.

"I-I took you for a classical music enthusiast," I say into the silent air.

"Really? Am I that boring to you student Hinata?" I look over at him. He's focused on the road ahead.

"Classical music is not boring at all sensei," I reply proudly. His calm expression changes into a semi-shocked one. "I know it's weird to hear a high school student say that. What with us listening only to rock and pop music, am I right?" I question him.

"That's not it. Sasuke actually enjoys listening to classical music but he would never admit it," again with the Sasuke. His complex is going to be a problem…

"What do you enjoy, Uchiha-sensei?" I question the usually silent man. A tiny smile appears on his somber face.

"That's the first time anyone has asked me that," he truthfully admits to me. I watch him growing captivated with the man seated next to me. He has actually lead a pretty sad life…his life probably revolved around Sasuke. "I'm not sure how to answer that…" he freely confesses to me.

Uchiha-sensei stops the car and I look out my window and see the front gate of my house. I turn to stare at him wondering how he knew where I lived. "Of course I know everything about my precious student," he says with a fake smile.

I unbuckle myself and turn my sitting body to face him. He stares at me as he rests his crossed arms over the steering wheel and his head is tilted towards me.

"Soon you'll fall in love with me. Itachi will see me as a woman not a girl," I proclaim easily. Before I think it through I lean towards him and kiss his forehead. He doesn't react and I pull away from him. But then I lean forward and whisper into his ear. "You'll also be able to easily tell me what you enjoy without having to think about it." I grab my backpack and open the car door. I lean down into the open door and look at a still expressionless Itachi. "Thank you for finding me," I smile widely at him. I close the door and walk to the front gate. I look back and find his car still there. I open the large wooden doors of the main gate and step in. I hear him drive away. I lean against the wooden doors.

The mortification hits me at full force. It feels as if my whole body burns red with shame.

Why would I say that to him? He's going to tease me! He'll probably tell the whole class to get back at me!

"So embarrassing!" I shout out into the cold and star filled sky. I'll forget about it. Tomorrow I'll act as if nothing happened. That's the adult thing to do.

* * *

_The Next Day… _

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura shouts as she sees me walk into the classroom. She runs to me and hugs me. I hug her back and before I could react she fondles my breasts. It's then that Itachi walks into the classroom. He stops right away and watches us. I feel the blush slowly form from down my neck and it rushes up all the way up to my forehead. I push Sakura away and go into my shell. A few minutes later I reappear and point at the still Itachi.

"Pervert!" I yell and make my way to my seat fully aware that everyone is watching me. Why?

Once I sit down Itachi moves to his desk. I bury my face in my arms and hide away from everyone. I don't listen to what he has to say. This isn't how it was supposed to go!

"Hyuga, Hinata," I bury my face further onto my desk. "She went from a 97 to a 67," I jump out of my desk. I sense my classmates' attention as I focus on the whiteboard ahead of me. I quickly make my way to sensei. I glance up and find a smile on his stupid face. My hand clenches into a fist and it twitches in anticipation of connecting with his handsome face.

This guy…I pull on the papers that are in his firm grip. I become angry and pull harder but his hold on them tightens. I give it a harder pull and my test rips in half. I hold onto half and he holds the other. The class stays dead silent. I tremble in anger. I pull his half out of his fingers and walk back to my desk in long angry strides. I throw myself in my chair I look at my test and see a 100 on the test. I growl at the test and shove it in my desk.

This isn't like me! I'm always calm and serene! I never lose my cool. Okay, I do but only in fights. But this is freaking crazy, beyond human words.

Why am I reacting to him like this? His stupid face pisses me off. That expressionless face upsets me to no end.

But most of all I haven't stopped thinking about him since yesterday. I mean honestly before I was the only one who wasn't fawning over him, yet here I' am overreacting to everything he does.

He's not even doing anything wrong. I mean from what I remember about him before yesterday, he was always serious in every situation. He wouldn't react.

But all he's done to me is tease me. I've never noticed him do that to anyone else…am I thinking too much about this?

Yesterday, he showed me a new side to him and I've become enthralled by it. Even if it means that I always become angry with him.

Why have I reacted in anger?

Classes fly by and I don't even pay attention at all, I can only think about Itachi. This isn't good.

I've never had a crush on anyone before. At all…okay there was one-time…but I haven't wanted a boyfriend before. But the more I think about it…I want to go to an amusement park with Itachi, I want to hold his hand and walk by his side, I want to make-out with him. I want to touch him without any clothes on…I'm the pervert!

But most of all I just want to get to know the real him. Especially, the Itachi that doesn't hide behind expressionless eyes.

I want to make him laugh…

During lunch I look over at Sakura who has moved her desk so that we are facing one another.

"Is it normal to like a guy after a day?" I ask my best friend.

"My Hinata has a lover?" she shouts surprised. I seem to be the focus of the classroom today…

"Hinata," I look over at Sasuke, "Uchiha-sensei wants to talk to you. He's waiting in the math study room."

I hide my smile as I push my chair back.

"I'll be back Sakura," I say happily as I skip out of the class. I run to the bathroom. I check my long hair and make sure the cute turtle clip is still in place on the left side of my head. My face looks okay and I re-apply my pink lip gloss. I walk out of the bathroom and quickly make my way to the study room

He probably wants to shout at me for my behavior.

I take a deep breath before sliding open the door. He knows I'm coming so I don't need to announce myself. I smile at sensei but it quickly fades as I watch him kiss Shizune-sensei. I can't watch them but before I slide the door shut I notice Uchiha-sensei look at me.

This need to sob overwhelms me. I lean against the wall next to the door. I wait knowing that Shizune-sensei will be thrown out soon. A minute later she storms out shouting jerk. I wait a few more minutes before going into the room.

He keeps his back to me as I step into the room. I slide the door close and lock it.

"If you wanted to make out with someone, all you had to do was call me," I boldly tell him. "Sensei didn't you know that if you don't want anyone finding out about your little trysts you should lock this door," I say hiding my anger. "You could've just told me that you weren't interested in me. I didn't need to watch that."

"You learn better by watching," he knows me so well. How is it that I never noticed him? "Now, unlock the door and get out of here." He orders me instead I walk closer to him.

"Why are you trying so hard to push me away?" I question him in a low and shaky voice.

He doesn't answer me as he stays absolutely still his back still to me.

"You've never gone through such lengths to push away other female students," I admit.

"…you're different than the others…" my heart soars, "you're stubborn as a boar…" he knows how to piss me off so well.

I don't like to express myself. I don't like to admit anything but everything with sensei comes out so easily.

I wait until he turns to stare at me with those vacant onyx eyes. His eyes widen in surprise as he notices my tears fall freely.

"I think I like you," I announce through the tears. I don't wipe them away. "I want to be greedy and keep you all to myself. I want to watch Itachi. I want to know sensei the best. I want you to kiss me freely and constantly. You make me into a different person sensei. You made me into a woman."

He doesn't say anything and he just watches me with no interest or desire. I wipe my tears.

"What do you enjoy, Uchiha-sensei?" I question him.

"…I don't know…" he replies so easily.

"I still like you and you will fall in love with me Itachi," I proclaim proudly and with a happy smile through the tears.

A small smirk appears on his lips. "Why is it that I will fall in love and you only like me?" he questions my logic.

"It's only right that you confess your love before I do," I tell him. I give him my back and walk to the door. "I won't give up!" I say in a joyful voice. "After all I'm stubborn as a boar," I smile back at him over my shoulder. I walk through the door and slide the door closed. I slowly make my way away but once I turn the corner, I run towards the bathroom.

I stop inside the bathroom and enter the first available stall and start to sob freely. He made me into a different person. At first I wouldn't accept her but now I find myself hugging her.

It's impossible for me to love like this but it's actually happening…love is very painful. Why isn't this pain talked about freely? We're being lied to and think that love is all about happiness and junk it isn't!

It hurts…

"Hinata?" I hear Sakura's voice. "Open up," she says into the door. I tentatively reach out and unlock it.

"How-w…" I ask. She sadly smiles.

"I know everything about Hinata. Even the sound of your tears," she admits as she hugs me. I sob harder onto her shoulder. "Everything will be okay. We'll get that bastard sensei to fall in love with you," she shouts into the empty bathroom. I smile against her shoulder.

"I love Sakura the most," I announce to her between wails.

"I know sweetie, and I love you more."

She doesn't say anything further and just rubs my shoulders letting me bawl freely.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since I confessed to Uchiha-sensei. Most of Sakura's ingenious plans have landed us in detention. I won't go into details but let's just say that they make me crimson with embarrassment.

Just thinking back to them…I shudder.

"Today's plan of attack-" Uchiha-sensei puts his folder on Sakura's moving lips. He leans into her from behind.

"Stop giving her awful ideas," he whispers in a deadly tone. Sakura gulps down her scream. "If you continue I'll kill you student Haruno," he menacingly warns her.

I don't look at him instead I keep my focused gaze on my desk.

Yesterdays plan involved me on a white horse…Sakura wanted me to wear…but I refused. The day before yesterday she forced me to wear a red bra under my school shirt…I still can't…I won't mention the other ones…

"I see you refrained from wearing revealing undergarments Hinata," I look the other way before I hide in my shell under my desk.

I can't let Sakura take the blame only. I willingly participated in her antics.

He walks away with a chuckle. Sakura leans down towards me.

"He couldn't concentrate that day! You should've worn the cheetah print one today!" she loudly says.

I can't face the class. I can't face my parents. I can't face Buddha. Is it possible to wish Mother Nature to swallow me whole at this very moment?

"Do you plan to come out today?" I hear Uchiha-sensei ask me. I raise my arm and open my hand stretching my five fingers out. "Out in the hall then," he orders me. I push back my chair and burry my bright red face in my cupped hands. I maneuver myself so that I make sure not to bump into anything. I reach out for the door with my right hand making sure to keep my left hand covering my face and run out slamming the sliding door after I get out.

"I'm so embarrassed!" I have grown accustomed to saying this. After the disasters that are Sakura and my plans. Our classmates seem to be oblivious to what we are doing. It's better that way.

I ignore the third-years who watch me from down the hall. I'll wait out here a few more minutes before I go back into the classroom. Sakura seems to be out of plans and that's just fine. Even if it seems impossible I'll continue to pursue Uchiha-sensei. Not in the extravagant fashion of Sakura but in my own way.

"Hello," I look up to find myself surrounded by the third years. I ignore them and think back to Itachi-sensei.

"You should pay attention when someone older than you is speaking," some dude tells me.

I notice one of them reach to touch me and before I could pull his hand away a pale hand appears grabbing the guy by the collar. I see out of the corner of my eye that an angry Itachi is there.

"Don't lay a finger on my precious student," he warns the student. They run away freaked out. I watch sensei stunned at his reaction. "Sasuke you are in charge until I return," Itachi says without looking into the classroom and his voice holds a slight edge to it. He walks away in long strides and I find myself running after him. He never asked me to follow him but I'm sure he wanted me to go with him.

I enter the math study room after him and he locks it once I'm inside. He walks away from me and stands in front with his back to me. I watch it wondering what his expression is showing…

"…I've always had to be strong for Sasuke," he begins, his voice not hearing angry or anything. "We lost our parents when he was eight and I was thirteen. I couldn't let Sasuke see me cry or be sad, he needed my shoulder to cry on. I'm a genius so I graduated high school when I was fifteen. I never had the high school life you guys have. I went straight to college and graduated from there when I was nineteen. I became a high school teacher for Sasuke. So, that I can be with him every day and watch him. Sasuke is the most important person in the world to me. He is the reason I stand and breathe. I become someone else for his sake. I hide myself from the world so that nothing could hurt me. I'm a different man in front of him. I don't want him to worry about me so I remain expressionless to the world. Sasuke is the most precious person to me…but lately he's begun to ask me how I'm doing…he's noticed the changes in me and it's worrying him…" he pauses. I wait patiently knowing that he's carefully going over his words. He turns around to face me and I smile at his expression filled face.

"You were always meant to be my precious student. Just like every other student. But it's changed…all I can think about is you. All I wonder about is if I tease you what kind of face will you make? Will you hide in your shell? Will you blush pink or red or a glowing red? Will you surprise me today too? I never wanted to like anyone. Sasuke was my world but now you are invading it. I can't look away from you. I don't want to. Hinata Hyuga is my heart, you're in my brain, in my soul and dreams. Everything is Hinata. And it fucking hurts," he announces to me. His breath quickens. He looks like he's going mad and I love it! Is it wrong to enjoy this?

"Falling for you is wrong. You're too young, not to mention you're a student! My student! This shouldn't be happening. Before anything serious comes of it we should end it here and now. I can't be with you. I can't. It'll complicate everything. I'll get fired and won't be able to be with Sasuke…I'll continue to worry him…I can't worry Sasuke not him." I take long strides and stand in front of him before he could continue talking about Sasuke.

"We are only five years apart in age," I retort trying to calm the hysterical Itachi.

"I'm not supposed to be sexually attracted to a seventeen year old!" he says loudly.

"I only want Itachi. In four months I'll graduate. We can date in secret until then," I say. He looks at me with accusing eyes.

"Idiot, I don't want that," he lies without looking into my eyes.

"I've never been good at expressing myself. I usually revert into a turtle and hide in my shell. But these feelings I have for you have been changing me. I've been able to express myself so clearly to you. Only…I can only be this open with Sakura. But the day you found me changed my existence. I understand that you are having trouble because of my age but I want you to understand that no man could've awoken these feelings by you. It'll break my heart but I understand and get that you don't want your world to change. But, once I'm eighteen you are fair game Itachi," I tried to convey my feelings the best I could.

I was about to leave him but then I remember.

"What do you enjoy, Uchiha-sensei?"

"I like going to tea ceremonies, making up second meanings to words, driving around in my car, cooking for Sasuke, teasing you and I enjoy all the attention you've been giving me. But most of all I enjoy the fact that I found you when you were lost," he answers so easily. "And going to jazz concerts," he adds.

"Told you," I smile happily at Itachi, he realizes what just happened. I leave feeling a bit happy, even if I was rejected just now. I still have nine months until I can legally be with Itachi. I'll wait.

"I've always seen you as a woman," I hear Itachi say as my hand stays frozen on the lock. "I didn't need to see you in a red or cheetah bra for it. Why do you think I basically ignored you? Yet I still watched you, I couldn't look away from you. From the start I've only seen you Hinata. I needed to get back at you for ignoring me. That's why I tease you. The world could ignore me but I can't stand it if you don't see me…" I unlock the door and walk out.

His words have given me hope. So, they won't make me sob…they won't! I walk back into the classroom with a bright scarlet face and I don't hide it. Everyone can't take their eyes off me. It's almost as if they are waiting for me to hide between my legs. I won't though.

Uchiha-sensei walks in and his eyes automatically land on my red face. I feel myself turn hotter as I make eye contact. I won't look away. This is who I' am. This is who he accepted…I won't be embarrassed so easily and hide my face.

"Books away and take everything off your desk, pop quiz time." Everyone groans and I look out the window. I wait until I get the final paper. "Begin." He says and everyone focuses on their paper. I reach for my pencil but I saw Uchiha-sensei walking towards me and my fingers suddenly feel like they are noodles and the pencil slips through my fingers. He bends down to get it and once he does he leans to the side and closes the gap between us and kisses me on my open mouth. My only reaction is to kiss him back not caring if someone catches us. He pulls away and a slight blush appears on his beautiful face.

"I can't wait after all," he whispers at me. And my heart soars at his words. He smiles down at my now crimson face. "Teasing you is the best…" I glare at him and he happily smiles at me.

I write down my name on the quiz. But then I think back to the kiss…he's so bold…

"Time's up pass your papers forward," Sakura grabs my paper from my desk and passes it forward. I reach out trying to get it back but my hand is slapped away by Uchiha-sensei. "Hinata Hyuga," he grabs the papers from my row, "I expect to see you in the math study room next period."

I look at him and realize that he doesn't have a stern expression instead one of anticipation.

I mouth the word pervert at him and he nods gladly accepting the fact.

It's okay because I wanted to make-out with Itachi and it looks like it's about to happen in two minutes…

* * *

_I'm like so proud of this fic! Like I could read it all day...what is this feeling? I've never been this happy with a fic..._

_Next one might be posted tomorrow it depends...Gaara is going to be interesting and sad...yeah I need sadness..._

_I need to make all of you bawl..._


	2. Second Encounter: Gaara

**JadedGothButterfly: **You make me so happy with this review yet you broke my heart with your JAB one! Its okay I get where you are coming from! Thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked it. I'm thinking of giving Itachi's side of things…but I'm too scared. Was he really real? That makes me so happy! Wah! You are going to make me sob! I'm really glad you liked ItaHina one I really and I mean am proud of that story! Thanks I hope you enjoy this one also!

**Cascade00:** Wah! You are going to make me sob out of happiness! I'm so happy you got excited! Yes I told you that you inspired me and wanted to create something special. I just hope all three will be special to you! Sorry I made you wait so long for this one. I sobbed writing it…this has only happened once before…but I couldn't stop crying! I know I wanted a kick ass Hinata I miss writing her like that! I know I never would've missed school with a teacher like Itachi. I like that getting detention on purpose to be with him! I know Itachi-sensei is my favorite, he'll make an appearance in all three stories, especially with the Sasuke one! That one is going to be fun because of his appearances…so ecstatic that you like it that much!

* * *

**This story is actually based on a real story I've written ****and one day plan to publish****. The only similarity is the beginning of the story the rest is unique.**

**This is my first story with Gaara as a love interest so please be kind to me…**

**I really like Gaara but for me he's hard to understand…at least a little hard for me.**

**I wasn't sure if I should put this as anime or manga since they have to do with neither so I just left it blank…not sure if that was the right thing to do.**

_**I started crying as I wrote this…why? This hasn't happened in a while…**_

**Oh I have yet to sleep also, it's 6 in the morning over here and I'm still going at it. Expect more updates this weekend! **

**Here is the story for **_**Cascade00**_**:**

* * *

**Second Encounter: Gaara**

_The second fateful encounter comes from a regular day…_

I live a very uneventful high school life. I'm invited to high school parties but I never go. I'm not against them but I prefer this.

I loosely hold onto the water hose as I water the fruit trees in our backyard. I love tending to the gardens and grass. There's something about assisting plants in their growth that makes me ecstatic. I don't fully understand it but…it doesn't really matter.

When I first began to water the plants they were on the verge of death. My dad loves to plant things but he doesn't remember to water them. He said during dinner one day that he was going to re-plant the whole garden and put in some new plants. I didn't let him.

I put up a fight and accused him of not loving his plants. There may been a deeper meaning behind my words but that doesn't really matter.

My dad and I went back and forth. This was the first time that I actually spoke up against him. But then Hanabi interrupts us.

"Give Hinata three months before you decide to change everything. If the trees have green leaves then you don't get to change them. And Hinata if they don't grow the leaves by then, than you can't cry when he does change the trees. Deal?" she questions the both of us. I stare at him in the eyes and give one curt nod and he does the same.

I didn't read books or search online to see how it's done. I did it with common sense. I cut some of the worst looking branches. I took out the weeds around the trees and I watered them three times a week. I always water them after the sun has gone down.

I grew to love the sound of the water connecting with the dirt and dead grass. I felt like I was at home out here.

After a month most of the trees had green leaves on them.

Dad admitted defeat and didn't change the small trees like he had wanted to. I continue to care for them and anticipate their growth in the next few years.

"You have an old lady hobby," I hear a male voice say. I look behind me expecting to see someone behind me but there is no one. My skin crawls.

It isn't a ghost…_it isn't a ghost_…

"Up on the roof," he says. I look up at mine but don't see anyone. I look to my left first and nothing then turn to the right. And there sitting on the roof and illuminated by the glowing moon is, Gaara. I stare at him in awe. It looks like the moon's glow is in Gaara's pale skin. He looks different than he does at school. "Hello," he says with a tiny smile. I feel the water from the hose flood my left rain boot. The darkness hides my blush.

"H-hey," I shout as I feel my blush redden.

"You always spend your nights in your garden," he tells me. I stare up at him and he looks up towards the moon.

"How do you know?" I ask a bit freaked out that he knows that about me.

"I spend my nights on the roof trying to get closer to the moon," he replies to me as he turns to look down at me.

"Why don't you build a rocket and land on it?" I question him. I know it's not that easy.

"One day I'll land on the moon," he states so easily. It makes me believe in him. "What about you? What do you ream of?"

"I don't want anything to die," I reply honestly. "I want to give everything life."

"That's a good dream," he shouts as he stands.

"It's not a dream, it's my life," I murmur to the trees. I throw the hose on the grass. I tilt my leg back and some of the water falls on the grass and I reach down to pull off my boot. "This is the first time I notice you," I say up to him.

"I always see you," he announces. I stare at him wondering if it should freak me out…

"You're a creep for watching me," I confess.

"It's hard to ignore such a sad looking girl," he admits to me. I look away hiding my shocked expression. I thought I hid it well…

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Gaara says before climbing off his roof.

I've never talked to Gaara before. I knew he lived next door but I've never had the desire to get to know him better.

I go to turn off the water and look up at the moon. I can easily tell why he has an obsession with it. The beautifulness is evident.

I stay out here a while just watching it. I hear a cricket and suddenly I realize that I've been out here for a long time watching the sky. I leave my rain boots outside. I walk into the empty house.

My father returns home at two in the morning and leaves at three in the afternoon. He's never home, he only returns to sleep. He's the owner of his own company but he feels he needs to be there more than anyone else. I don't understand his hours and he doesn't talk about it. So I've learned not to question him on the matter.

Hanabi decided to go to a boarding school in a different country. She only returns during holidays and the summer. But she wrote me an e-mail telling me that she's going to stay the summer over there with a friend and her family. I haven't told dad yet but she most likely already informed him of her plans.

I'm alone in this huge house. A cleaning lady comes in the morning and leaves before I get back from school. My best friend Sakura sometimes comes over to hang out with me but lately she's been busy. Ever since we were kids she'd tell me that she wanted to be a doctor. So, now she's been spending more time at the hospital. Getting to know the staff and ask any questions she has for the future, so she could learn more about her potential career.

I could throw a party and my dad wouldn't even know. I could invite people over and have some sex parties…but, that isn't me.

I like the quietness of the house but I don't like the loneliness. I should really make some more friends. So that we could have some study sessions here…

I sigh as I sit at my desk. I look at the homework I still need to get it done but my mind wanders back to Gaara. If I really examine him from where I stood something about him seemed just as sad as me…I'm not sure what but it was…

I focus on down on my homework and begin to work out some math problems.

* * *

I sit at my assigned desk at school looking around for Gaara but I don't see him. The first bell already rang and Uchiha-sensei is already in and talking to Sasuke. I watch him it's pretty disgusting how much attention he pays to his brother. I sort of want to say my dad doesn't pay you to watch your brother but I hold in the urge.

"Precious students please take your seats," he announces to the class. I always feel that there is a deeper meaning to what he says…

"Who are you looking for?" Sakura asks me as she turns herself around so that she could face me.

"N-no one," I reply bringing out my hands and move them around. She slits her eyes at me as she examines me closely.

"Student Haruno please sit in your seat correctly," Uchiha-sensei says. She whips her head back at him and glares at him as she slowly moves her body back facing him. I could imagine her defiant stare as she watches him closely with hate. It doesn't seem to bother him.

At the end of school Uchiha-sensei called out to me in the hall. I followed him back into the teacher's offices and he handed me papers.

"What is this?" I question him as I flip through the papers.

"Gaara isn't able to make it so I'm asking you to send him these notes and homework assignments for the week," I drop them on his desk as I slit my eyes.

"What am I your errand girl?" I question him. "I have no reason to do you any favors," I say as I give him my back and take a step forward.

"You seem to be having some trouble with certain math problems. You can't solve them on your own can you?" a lot of Uchiha-sensei's students have no idea how dark this jerk really is. I look over my shoulder and he's smiling at me like nothing is wrong. I feel my face heat up as I stomp back to him and grab the papers. "You are such a good girl," he says as I take long strides away from him. "I'll answer any questions you have tomorrow morning, thank you for your kindness," he says to my retreating back.

I can't stand that man.

I hate how easily I'm manipulated by him. It has happened on more than a few occasions.

If I think back…most of the time I haven't really seen Gaara here at school. But then again I haven't paid him much attention.

I walk home alone and stop by my favorite pastry shop on my way. I stop at Gaara's house. I stand out here for a few minutes trying to think of what to say. Before I think too much about it I push the intercom button. I wait a few minutes because it takes a while to go and answer. One more minute…I give his intercom my back

"Hello?" I hear his voice. I walk back and smile at his surprised face.

"Hey, I come bearing homework!" I try to be cheerful about it.

"Oh?" he questions me. "Come in," he says and the front gate opens. I was about to say something to him but he shuts off the intercom. I cautiously walk into the open gates. I look around and find a lush and green garden. I walk up the stone step path to the main entrance of his traditional house. It looks similar to my own house but the colors that they used are bright and cheerful in the form of sea form green and a pale grey with maple wood paneling on the exterior. The more I look at it the more pretty it seems. The dark grey stone roof seems to match with the colors just right. It looks to be the same size as our house. I call it a house but it's more like a two-story mansion with large front and back yards. Sakura likes to call me a princess because my house reminds her of a castle. I stand under the huge entrance of the house and walk to the sliding doors. I open it and say "Excuse my intrusion," as I remove my shoes and put them to the side of the wall and pick up some guest slippers. I take a cautious step forward as I finally enter his house. I don't pay attention to the décor or the art on the walls. It's a similar floor plan as ours so I go towards the section of the house that the rooms are located.

"Gaara-san?" I call out to him. I continue to walk and a smell that I can't place over takes my senses. It seems similar and once it smells more poignant I stand in front of the room and was about to open it but a tap on my shoulder stops me. I look back to find a weak looking Gaara trying to smile at me.

"Sorry for troubling you," he says with a bow. I stare at him, discovering this need to care for him take over.

"Is this your room?" I ask him as I ignore his previous statement but my manners get the better of me. "It's no trouble at all." I say with a deeper bow and as I stand straight he looks at me in the eyes.

"No," he simply answers. He looks down at my left hand where the box of cakes is held. I offer them to him.

"A gift for you," I say awkwardly. It's only customary to bring a gift to the family of the house your visiting. I choose these cakes hoping that he wouldn't like sweets and he'll just give them back to me. I feel guilty but I really love my sweets…

"Thank you so much," he says grabbing the cakes. The shock at his taking the cakes shows on my face. He tries to hold in the laugh but it slightly escapes. I feel a blush appear on my now hot face. "I love the cakes from here, the chocolate mousse is my favorite," I hang my head in defeat. It's mine too! And I only bought one, thinking it would be mine. I wasn't prepared for battle.

"I'm g-glad you do too," I whisper trying not to sound too disappointed. "How have you been?" I question him as I slowly get over my ultimate defeat at the hands of this weak boy.

"I've been okay I guess, lonely but all right," he replies as he walks away, I follow after him even though he didn't ask me to. Most houses are small but the houses we live in, well the ones on this block, all belonged to some feudal lords. So our houses are pretty huge compared to all the others. We arrive in the kitchen in silence.

"Do you live alone here?" I question him as I look around at the very clean kitchen. It looks like no one lives here by how nicely kept it is.

"Well, my dad is supposed to be here but he's had urgent business over in Sunagakure, so for now I'm here alone. My oldest sister Temari is off at a university in Kumogakure and Kankuro is busy travelling the world," he finishes as he opens the refrigerator. "Would you like something to drink? I have apple juice, orange juice, bottled water, some green tea or black tea and I could even make some warm tea," he offers me.

"That leaves you all alone…like me…" I say in a sad tone. He turns to look at me with wide eyes, almost as if he's surprised I could talk about this so openly. "I could make the tea why don't you go lay down. I'll take care of you," I inform him so easily. He suddenly stares at me with wonder in his green eyes.

"…I never knew you were this nice…" he murmurs, I know he's not trying to be mean but seriously? There are certain things one shouldn't mention so bluntly, and that was one of them.

"You just don't know me enough for me to be kind to you," I say as I walk away from him and search in his kitchen. "Do any of them come to visit you?" I ask as I notice him take a seat at the dining table in the kitchen.

"Temari is too busy with her studies. Kankuro just sends post cards and once they get here he's already moved on. I haven't seen him in years…" he recalls softly. "Father is too busy so he can't come out here. I call him everyday though," Gaara tells me. I glance back at him over my shoulder. He doesn't say that he talks to his dad just that he calls him…

I find the tea pot and I walk over to the sink and pour water into the pot. I put it on the stove then turn on the gas burner. I begin my search for tea.

"I'm always alone at my house," I begin as I focus on my search. "Dad is always busy at his company and when he comes home he just sleeps. Hanabi, my younger sister, is away at her school also she only used to come during holidays and summer vacation. But, this year she's staying over there. I don't like being alone…" I confess to Gaara. I finally find the tea bags and begin my decision on which one to use. "What would you prefer: peach tea or mint tea?"

"How about both? Just put two bags of each," I whirl around at him appalled at his idea.

"You know nothing of tea!" I shout for some reason. His eyes widen.

"And you do?" he questions me. I slump my shoulders forward and shake my head. "Try it," he says. I wait until I hear the tea pot cry and turn off the gas. I open the top and drop in the four bags of tea. I usually just make a cup for me but it seems like that it's a lot of tea bags for just the two of us…

"Why don't you come over here? So that you won't be lonely," he proposes and I don't hate his idea…I give him my back as I search for tea cups and find them up in the cabinet next to the stove. I stay silent as I pour the tea, on the counter and I turn around to take both cups to the dining table to find him watching me. "Do you hate the idea?" he retorts without me answering.

"No, I'm just wondering…" I pause trying to gather my thoughts. "I mean why me?" I ask as I set the cups down and pull out the chair across from him and take a seat.

"You're convenient because you live right next door," he blurts out. I sigh and shake my head, he has no people skills.

"Gaara-san-" he interrupts me before I could continue.

"Gaara," he says, I stare into his eyes and admit defeat easily.

"Gaara," I pause and he nods, "if you want me or anyone else to be your friend then you may have to be nice about it. I mean I'm used to this non-roundabout way but most people aren't. You could be your true self with me but be careful of others. Words hurt more than actions," I admit to him.

He picks up his tea cup and takes a sip.

"I haven't had human contact. When I was just a child I pretty much lived in the hospital," Gaara confides in me. I feel as if I can't breathe at the revelation. This shouldn't affect me. No, he isn't her… "The cancer was discovered in me when I was six. My family resents me…I think they hate me…" I feel this pain in my heart and my throat closes. The tears start to fall. He doesn't say anything and he looks away from me.

I don't even know him, yet here I' am sobbing like a baby. I wipe my tears with the back of my hands. I gasp as I reach out for my warm tea cup.

"I'm sorry…" I murmur feeling like an idiot. "You probably hate talking about your childhood," I comment as I take a deep breathes and try to stop the tears.

"Actually," Gaara speaks up, "I like the fact that you're crying for me. It shows that I made a connection with a fellow human." He smiles at me and I find myself standing up. I walk around the table and hug him. I hear a small gasp come out of his mouth. I rest his head between my breasts and hold him against me.

Is this why I'm trying to get close to him? Because the thing I hate the most was near him and tried to take him away. But Gaara fought off Death?

"We aren't alone, not anymore," I whisper to him as my hands touch his red hair. "We are going to stick to one another from now on. When you get sick I'll take care of you. When I feel lonely you'll explain the wonders of the moon to me. When we need each other we'll be there for one another. Together…" I declare everything to him so effortlessly. He doesn't speak up as his thin arms circle around my waist. Gaara rests his head on my chest. He holds me tightly.

"…together…until death…" he says so confidently but that final word it does something to my heart. Almost like a warning…sort of like it's right there at the door waiting…but I won't believe in that. I won't let that word affect me.

He pulls away slowly. He looks up at me and surprises me with a wide grin that he happily directs at me. It's infectious and I easily grin back. He pats my head as he stands up and walks over to some cabinets. I make my way back to my chair as he takes out two small plates and grabs two forks. He opens the box of cakes as he sits down at the table.

The beautiful and mouth watering chocolate mousse cake makes its splendid appearance. I try to hide my sorrowful tears and make sure I don't watch as Gaara devours the cake. Because then I'll sob.

He surprises me as he sets the cake I desired in front of me. I glance up surprised to say the least. I gasp unable to keep my mouth shut or open.

"I was just teasing you," Gaara says. "I saw you in the shop once eating three of these so I sort of knew about your love for this delicacy. I just knew I had to tease you," I turn my deadly glare at him as I slide the cake close to me protecting it from harm.

"Gaara," I say in my most serious tone, "you never mess with my chocolate mousse cake. You got it…kid?" I question him in a warning tone. He's kind enough to hold in his laugh as he solemn nods at me.

I slowly savor the cake as he looks away from me and begins to eat his own strawberry cake.

* * *

The next day after school I walk into Gaara's main gate. He gave me the code to opening the gate. I hold some grocery bags in my hands as I walk to the front entrance. I go directly to the kitchen and put away the chicken and beef into the fridge. I go to look at the rice I soaked overnight.

Gaara told me that he cooks for himself but because he's sick, he hasn't had the energy to cook. I love to cook so I've made it my duty to help him.

"You are like a ninja," Gaara says as he enters his kitchen.

"Look who's talking," I mutter. "So, how bored were you today?" I question him as I rinse the water out and put the clean rice in a bowl. I'll let it rest for thirty minutes. I walk to the island in the middle of the kitchen. I begin to rinse the vegetables.

"I wasn't bored at all," he informs me. "I caught up on most my animes," I slit my eyes. "How about you? How boring was school today?" I sigh sadly.

"It felt like the day would never end. Kakashi-sensei and Uchiha-sensei were in one of their moods. Not to mention the fact that Gai-sensei was full of energy like always during P.E…it was exhausting…" I admit feeling as if I stink. I can't take a shower at school because I'm embarrassed to shower like that in front of everyone… I shake my head.

"You were thinking something perverted," he blurts out. I feel my face turn crimson.

"S-shut up-p!" I shout hiding my embarrassed face behind my long hair.

"How are you going to cut the vegetables if you can't see?" he asks me. I won't take the bait. I'm calm and serene…I wait a bit under here trying to get rid of my blush.

"I wasn't thinking anything p-perverted-d!" I spit out awkwardly.

"It took you a while," he murmurs.

"I was just remembering Sakura," I lie.

"Is she a lesbian?" he questions me.

"No, well she hasn't told me anything. She just loves women's bodies. She can't hold back her love and finds herself fondling me and others before she knows it," I confess to the silent Gaara. He watches me for a bit but then he walks to the sink to wash his hands.

"She's a good friend to you," he tells me as he stands next to me. "She makes you smile," he continues as he peels a carrot. "And she can pleasure you," he murmurs. I crouch down and hide my head between my legs. I circle my arms above my knees and I try to bury my face deeper.

That's never happened! I want to shout. Sakura respects me and knows not to do anything like that! I'm so embarrassed! Stupid Gaara!

"It isn't like that!" I shout in my position. "She'd never touch me like that, you pervert!" I yell as I throw my head back and show him my scarlet face. He examines my face closely and leans down closing in on my face. I can't seem to look or move away.

"It's too soon for me to fall in love with you…right?" he questions me so seriously. I feel my blush travel down to my neck.

"You…s-shouldn't just proclaim that!" I find my voice too loud. He leans down and kisses me softly. But once I move my lips and open my mouth he is more forceful. A jolt of electricity goes down my spine to my toes. I get this funny but pleasant feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"This is an awkward position to kiss you in," he says once he pulls away. He's a little out of breath while I can't find air in my lungs. The thumping of my fast heart beat pretty much leaves me deaf.

"It is t-too s-soon," I mutter to myself.

"Maybe our love is meant to happen this soon…" he lets his sentence trail. I don't look into it too deeply. But deep down _I knew…I knew it was going to happen once more_…I push the anxiety aside and focus on this man.

As he stands up right he offers me his hand and I accept it and stand right in front of him. Right away I notice his eyes focus on my lips and I can't help but look at his.

They were really soft and he tasted like mint tea. That wasn't my first kiss but this one was pretty extraordinary…

"We should focus on the food!" I say ruining the moment. I feel him smile even though I don't look over at him. "Did you eat breakfast and lunch?" I question him as I try to focus on the potatoes in front of me.

"Yes, and I heated them up like you instructed," he says as he picks up the carrot from where he left it on the counter. "You worry too much," he mumbles.

"And you should worry more," I tell him.

He grunts and I choose to ignore it.

"Have you gone to the doctor?" I ask as I wash some potatoes.

"She came today and advised me to stay indoors until the end of the week," he's very vague. I have many questions but I'm still too afraid to ask, because I think of myself as a bother to him…

"So…umm…all you have is a cold right?" I inquire as I avoid looking up at him. But for some reason I look over at him and find him sadly smiling at me.

"…Yeah…I only have a cold…" he assures me after a long pause. I watch him and wonder what it is he's hiding.

After that we acted as if the kiss never happened. And we just hung out working on homework, watching some anime, cooking together, and just being with one another. There are times when I look over at Gaara while he's doing something and not looking at me and I find my heart beat faster as I watch him.

* * *

On the nights that I water the gardens Gaara usually is with me as I take care of my trees. I steal glimpses as he just gazes at the moon still in wonder of its beauty. Even I can't look away sometimes especially today when it's full.

"Why are you fascinated with the moon?" I ask him as we hang out at my house for once. He's busy snooping around the living room and dad's home office, which he doesn't even use.

"Why not?" he retorts as he sticks his head out of my dad's office, I glare at him as he smiles. He's doing that a lot more. He can smile freely and happily. I like to believe that it's because of me that he's changing…Gaara stays silent as I wait knowing that he's going to tell me soon. "Umm…I learned from Temari that when mother was pregnant with me she would often go outside and stare at the moon. That she would talk to me outside where we were alone. She died giving birth to me. That's another reason why my family resents me so much…" he confesses to me and I feel that pain in my heart. "My dad liked to tell me that she loved me very much and of course she would give her life for me. And that I shouldn't feel guilty but how could I not? I ruined my family…" the guilt and pain is evident on his healthier face. I can't look away from his vulnerability if anything I want to hug him and tell him everything is going to be fine. But he suddenly starts to cough. He leaves to go to the bathroom and I stay here watching his back.

He told me just today that he's gotten better. And that tomorrow he'll be able to go to school again. But something in me is eating at me. I can't ignore it forever…

* * *

We arrive at school together and Sakura glares at Gaara as soon as he lets me into the classroom first.

"What are you doing with my Hinata?" she questions him as she throws daggers at him with her glare.

"We live next door to one another, so isn't it convenient that we walk together?" he retorts easily. She slits her eyes as she silently threatens him. I just watch as Gaara reacts the same and threatens her with his deadly glare.

"Sakura stand down!" I hear Uchiha-sensei shout. This brings a growl to come out of her throat as she switches targets.

"Mind your own business, Sasuke lover" she really doesn't like Uchiha-sensei.

"Sasuke attack!" Uchiha-sensei is having fun this early in the morning. He must be in a very good mood.

"…" is all Sasuke does. Uchiha-sensei goes to talk to him as he ignores Sakura.

"I mean they live together and he is still acting like that with him," Sakura says loudly and shows her disgust at the two siblings. "You never gave me a concrete answer," she doesn't forget that easily.

"Yo!" I hear Naruto-kun shout as he enters the class room. He comes over to us and makes a big deal out of seeing Gaara. "How have you been?" he asks happily.

"Loser," Sakura calls out to Naruto, "I was talking to the other loser."

"Sakura," I warn her and she glances at me surprised. "Leave them alone please," I plead softly to her. She fake cries as she runs away. I watch her and discover that she is having just as much fun as Uchiha-sensei.

"I had no idea you talked to Gaara," Naruto says directing his words at me.

"Yeah, we're neighbors and we have a similar situation at home so we sort of began to hang out," I tell him with a small smile. I look away to glare at Uchiha-sensei. If he hadn't forced me to go with Gaara I never would've talked to him.

Almost as if sensing my thoughts, Uchiha-sensei turns his dark smile to me. I continue to glare at him and he continues to smile knowingly. I look away admitting defeat silently…I really do hate that man…

"Dope," Sasuke calls out to Naruto but Naruto ignores him as he focuses on Gaara.

"GAARA!" I duck just as Lee jumps into the room. He rushes over to Gaara's side and hugs him from behind and carries him up. "HOW I've missed YOU!" he shouts happily and near tears.

"I had no idea you had such an awesome friend Gaara," I say with a wide grin. He glares at me as Lee twirls him around. I can't help but laugh at his predicament. I glance over my shoulder at Sakura and find her watching Gaara without hiding her interest. She gets up and walks over to us once more.

"I've seen you before in the hospital…" she suddenly says as she continues to watch Gaara. I don't miss Gaara's recognition of Sakura as she looks at me.

"You never told me you've been at the hospital," I murmur trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"Everyone take a seat," Uchiha-sensei announces. I want to shout out no and drag Gaara out of the room with me. So that he could explain to me what is going on.

I make my way over to my seat as I look down at my desk. So many emotions are swirling around my heart. I've never talked to Gaara about my troubles and traumas. I've kept them in because I thought it was for the best…but now they are all coming out.

When I was six I watched helplessly as my mother died. Her death broke our family just like Gaara's. But I didn't even know she was sick until it was too late. Father and mother thought it best not to let Hanabi and me know that she was deadly sick. They didn't want to worry us but then one day father returned and he told us mother had died. I still haven't forgiven him or mother for not informing me. I wanted to be with her, I wanted those memories of her to be with me but they were cruelly taken away. After her death father essentially gave his soul to his job. We still live in the same house, where all our precious memories reside. He doesn't even sleep in the bedroom he and mother shared. He put away all her pictures because it hurts him so much to see her.

I had a right to know that she was dying…

I stare at Gaara's back. Why did he hide the hospital visits from me? I don't…I don't think I'd be able to deal with another death…

Nothing should die. Everything has to continue living and growing. I don't want anything to die…

I pretty much ignored Gaara the rest of the day. I told him I couldn't walk home with him. He smiled at me and said he understood.

We began to drift apart that day…

* * *

Now I water the plants but Gaara just silently watches the moon on his roof. Since that day a few weeks ago we've avoided each other. If we see one another we just say "good morning" then continue our separate paths.

Even now my heart skips at the sight of him. I feel his eyes on me as I water the trees and grass.

"Everything dies," he suddenly says. I ignore him as I continue to water my plants. "It's the cycle of life Hinata. You are born to die," he just blurts out his words so easily. I hold in my tears as I keep watering my plants. The very same plants that had no hope yet they are blooming so well.

"I can't let something I love just die," I find myself shouting. "I won't be able to survive another death. Not like my mother's where we didn't even know she was sick," I yell up at him. "Shouldn't you be covered so that you won't catch another cold you idiot!"

"If it means you'll nurse me back to health then I'll catch thousands of colds," he muses so earnestly. "I miss you," he says as he stares down at me. There goes my heart. But…he's hiding something from me. I know it.

"What are you keeping from me?" I counter trying to keep my hope from shooting up.

"…" he can't even look in my direction.

"Why are you trying so hard to keep me by your side but keeping secrets from me at the same time? How is that fair Gaara?" I yell at him. "Don't be like my father. Don't keep anything from me. If you can honestly tell me what is going on with you I'll run to your side. If you can't then don't talk to me." I issue the proposal.

I look up at the moon and then at Gaara only to find him gone. I leave the hose on the grass as I walk over to the facet and shut it off. I make my way into the lonely house. I sob on my bed alone in this huge house. I sob feely and loudly. That's the end isn't it? This is it he's not going to tell me anything…I shake in fear of him…what is he hiding that he doesn't even care that he's hurting me. I want to know Gaara the best. I want to know every side of him. Get to know him better than I already do. This fear is eating at my heart. I scream into the darkness hoping it would eat my cries so that I could actually sleep but it doesn't. If anything my screams create more terror in my soul.

This ominous force eats at me as I try to figure out by myself what Gaara is hiding from me.

I don't go to school the next day knowing that Sakura will only ask and nudge me into answering her questions about my red swollen eyes. I lay in bed motionless. I can't function like this. The worry and fear is eating at me. I need to know what is going on with Gaara. I feel he needs his family by his side at this moment.

Why can't he just tell me what he has? Why can't he trust in the love I feel for him? Why is he being so difficult? He showed himself to me in a way that let me peek into his soul. We connected and I feel I'll never find a connection like his again. I need to get out of my room. I need to get out of the city…I just need to run away. So that I can maneuver myself out of Death's way.

I just want everyone to live. To live and not die. Why is that so hard?

I know that whatever Gaara has it has to do with death. I've known it since that smell coming from that room. It smelled like my dad when he came to tell Hanabi and me about mom's death. It's that same lingering scent of death.

I suddenly realize that someone is at my door. The door opens and Sakura comes in with tears in her eyes.

"He…he…" she stops to control her sobs. "I realized that I knew him because…he was Tsunade-sensei's patient…his cancer came back last month…he's been getting treatment but last night he…Hinata he's gone…"

I sit still as I let her words wash over me. I let them sink into the depths of my heart and suddenly it all becomes clear. He was always…he wanted me close so when…

No tears fall at the news. It all feels numb and foreign…no, this isn't foreign it's the same feelings when my mom…

"W-was he alone?" I ask finding my voice after minutes of silence. She can't form words and just nods her head.

_Just like mom…_

* * *

The funeral pretty much killed everything in me. Why didn't he tell me that night how serious it was? Why didn't he just trust me?

I haven't cried since and I don't plan to cry anymore. I won't…

I look over to find his dad numb he just nods when people give their condolences to him. I walk up to him and hold in my anger as I glare at him.

"You should've been here with him," I say. He looks down at me surprised that I'm talking to him like that. I feel my father behind me.

"Hinata now is not the-" I cut him off.

"He thought he ruined his family! He thought you and his siblings resented him! How could you force him to live alone? To go through all of this alone?! He had dreams only he could've fulfilled! But now…" I yell the words burn my throat and lungs and I shake my head in frustration. "He died alone!" I scream at his three surviving family members. "Didn't you know how sick he was or did you not care?" I accuse them and suddenly I feel a strong hand connect with my left cheek. I look up to find my dad's tear filled eyes look down at him.

"You have no right to say that to them. No, right at all Hinata," it suddenly becomes clear.

"I could be Gaara you know," I begin knowing that what I'm saying is wrong but I have to let it out. "I could die and you wouldn't even know or care!" I scream as I run out of the funeral catching one last glimpse of a serious Gaara in the picture. That isn't how I want to remember him. That isn't the Gaara I grew to know…

I can't take this anymore. I told him that I couldn't handle death. I just want everyone to live and grow…that is all I want…

I should've been there with him. I should've known something…my love it wasn't strong.

He knew…he knew he was going to leave me that's why he made the effort to reach out to me. But I pushed him away because of my own fear.

"Hinata?" I hear a female voice call out to me. I look back and find Temari stare at me. Her eyes are vacant almost like she can't feel anything. "What you said back there…is it true did he say that?" she questions me her voice shaking. I can't form words so I nod. She sadly smiles as she looks up at the sky.

"It isn't true you know…we never resented him. We loved him more than anything. Because inside him was the love of our mother…" she confesses this too late and she knows it.

"Gaara should've heard this," I throw salt on her already bleeding wound, with my mean and vindictive words.

"He talked about you," she begins. "I talked on the phone with him and he told me that you were the reason he was alive. That you gave him the hope to live…that you believed in his dream. He was madly in love but he could never put it in the words he wanted to speak to you in," her tears fall as she recalls her baby brother. "I'm sorry you never got to hear those words. I'm sorry that he is gone…I'm sorry that his dream won't come true…" she sobs in the middle of the street and I look away from her. He never had to say anything…his eyes gave away what he was feeling so easily. "I should've come. I should've been by his side," she yells. I glance in back of her and notice Kankuro standing away from us. The guilt he feels is easily seen on his empty face.

I won't be kind and I won't give her any words of encouragement. I know Gaara would've wanted me to speak kind and nice words but I'm not nice anymore.

"He came to me the night of his death…" I finally confess my sin. She looks up at me stunned. "He came asking for forgiveness and I couldn't give it. I couldn't say the words 'I love you' they couldn't come out. So I'm just as guilty, if not more than you. I was right there just a few steps away and I didn't do anything," I confide in the heart-broken Temari. I finally let the tears fall as I sob into my arm. I cover my guilty face and just hope that wherever Gaara is he'll forgive me.

Because I know that I'll never forgive myself…Gaara wouldn't want me to live with this guilt but it seems like I'm going to die with it gnawing at my soul…


End file.
